1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine, including a crankcase having a plurality of cylinder bores. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine with multiple horizontally-opposed cylinders, which is also provided with a shield to protect electrical parts of the engine against electromagnetic waves and high voltage.
2. Description of the Background Art
An engine having multiple horizontally-opposed cylinders already known, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2002-213302.
If an engine such as that described in the above reference is incorporated, for example, in an airplane, then it is necessary to take countermeasures against electromagnetic waves and high voltage, for electric parts provided for the engine. In the conventional horizontally-opposed engine, it is necessary to individually shield the electric parts disposed discretely at different portions of the engine. Therefore, many high-cost parts must be used, and this gives rise to an increased number of parts required, and an increase in the cost of manufacture. As a result, the engine must be produced at a high volume in order to be profitable.